Anzu's Story
by DeadmanWonderlandLover
Summary: What happens when young Anzu is blamed for the murder of a first squad member. Will she get away or will she be executed? * CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN*


BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "ugh" anzu groans as she turns off her alarm clock but stays on bed. Today is like every other day, she wakes up at the crack of dawn to get ready for the day. Around an hour after waking up anzu puts of her uniform and ties her hair into a high ponytail. "something feels off about today" she said to herself as she locks her door and heads to work. After walking for about ten minutes she gets shoved the ground "what the?" she looks up and sees a man in a black robe with hood covering his face from her view. She sees his sword glimmer in the early morning light and draws hers while quickly standing up " who are you?" the mystery person didn't respond but pointed the sword at her and attacked. Her eyes widened at the persons speed as she managed to block the hit that was aimed at her head. 'I need to find a way to get away from this person, hes so fast. Could he be a captain?' she thought to herself. They kept exchanging blows, both hitting some and missing some. The robed figure had many cuts on his body but only a cut on his arm was deep enough to hit bone. Anzu had broken ribs, a fractured jaw and a stab wound through her chest. She began to get dizzy from loss of blood and stumbled to the ground, the mystery person opened the senkaimon to karakura knowing that someone involved in the soul society would find her. He looked at her and saw that she had passed out, he sighed to himself and dragged the body of a member from the first division from behind a bush. Once the dead man was out in the open the robed man stabbed anzu's sword into the dead man so it would appear that she killed him. He then picked her up, pushed her hair out of her face and stared at her. He admired her beauty and put a kido on her so that she would be human in the world of the living then threw her through the senkaimon. He then disappeared. Shortly after he disappeared renji stumbled across the body of a dead soul reaper, he quickly called his captain who alerted everyone that anzu had killed a soul reaper and was a wanted woman.

*in karakura town*

Ichigo was walking home from chads place but realized he was late for dinner "shit! The old man is going to be pissed, ill take a short cut through the park to get home faster" as he passed through the park he noticed a crumpled up woman that was dressed like a shinigami, he laid her on her back to see if she was alive. Once he found a pulse and noticed how bloody her clothes were he pulled out his phone to call his dad, after multiple rings Isshin finally answered "_ICHIGOOOO! Why aren't you home yet?!_ "Ichigo rolled his eyes and tried to find the source of the mystery woman's bleeding." _Meet me at the clinic, it's an emergency. I don't have time to explain right now_. "CLICK. Isshin started to worry as his mind was flooded with gruesome possibilities of what could be so urgent.

Isshin was waiting outside patiently, having already prepared for the worst. He saw his only son with a girl in his arms and smiled proudly until he realized that there was blood all over Ichigo's shirt. Isshins training kicked in and he carefully took the girl from Ichigo, placing her on a bed and stripping off her clothes."what can I do to help?" Ichigo asked while watching his father. Isshin pointed to some gauze and bandages while he put pressure on the girl's stab wound, attempting to stop the bleeding. Ichigo grabbed what his dad pointed at and placed them next to Isshin. As soon as the bleeding slowed a bit, Isshin stitched up her wounds then bandaged them up. Ichigo explained what happened and how he found her while Isshin let her sleep. Ichigo stayed next to the unconscious girl in case she woke up while Isshin went to his office and called Kisuke. "_Hello?"_ Kisuke answered the phone. Isshin told Kisuke how Ichigo had found the mystery woman. _"Very interesting_, _I'll let you know what I find out". _Kisuke replied. CLICK. Kisuke immediately started looking into the incident that had recently happened in the Seireitei but had a difficult time finding out all the details. Isshin walked back into the room to see Ichigo passed out in a chair with blood caked to his shirt and the girl still not awake, he woke up Ichigo and ushered him into the house. Ichigo grumbled all the way to his room and grabbed some pajamas and a towel then headed to the bathroom. As Ichigo started the shower and got in, Isshin stayed in the room with his patient. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, propping his feet on the bed. "whats so familiar about this girl?" He racked his brain for anything that could identify this girl.

The next morning anzu woke up with a dull pain in her head and a sore body "where am I?" she asked herself. She slowly sat up and felt the pressure from the bandages around her chest, she noticed how bad her jaw hurt and wondered how bad it was but was thankful that someone had fixed her up. She stood up slowly so that she wouldnt lose her balance, as she looked around she tried to remember how she got there and why she was bandaged up. 'atleast I remember my name' she thought to herself. She could hear two men talking in the next room so she decided to investigate. No one could hear her feet padding quietly against the wood floor as she approached where the men were talking. In her attempts to hear she lost her balance and stumbled forward which caused the two men to look over at her, surprised that she was out of bed. Anzu straightened up as the dark haired man smiled warmly. "My name is Isshin kurosaki and this here"he motioned to the man in a striped hat" is Kisuke Urahara." She nodded in acknowledgement. "Mind telling us who you are young lady" kisuke asked in a semi-playful way. Anzu shook her head then groaned as it caused pain to shoot through her skull. The pain causing her to go weak in the knees and start to fall forward. Isshin rushed to her side and grabbed her gently before she collided with the floor. Kisuke placed a hand on her shoulder as he speaks in a serious tone" if you are who i think you are it would be best if you stayed with me for the time being" she stared with wide eyes "whats going on?" isshin smiled "ill make some tea while you guys talk" she smiled as kisuke led her to the table "thank you"

At this time ichigo came downstairs in his pajamas, a pair of grey sweats that hung low on his hips and a black t-shirt. He noticed that kisuke was with the mystery woman and his eyes went wide "Pervert! Whatre you doing here?!" kisuke grinned from behind his fan and placed an arm around anzu's shoulders " this young woman is the neice of a friend of a friend of mine" ichigo eyed kisuke suspiciously " then whats her name" isshin walked out with the steaming tea as kisuke replied " her name is anzu ukitake. The kurosaki men's jaws dropped, isshin realizing why this woman was so familiar. Ichigos eyes widened " shes jushiro's niece!" kisuke smiled playfully " dontcha see the resemblance ichi?" ichigo leaned close to anzu's face and studied her " I suppose they do look similar, but why is she here?" kisukes expression turned serious " that's not important, we'll be leaving now" kisuke flashed a smile as he placed his haori over anzus shoulders to keep her warm as they leave.

As kisuke walked Anzu to his shop she wondered what was going on. "What else do you know about me mister?" She asked him as they continued to walk. "Not too much but enough. Ill explain everything at my place" she nodded in acknowledgement, he looked at her and could see that she was hiding her pain well. As they got to the shop kisuke called out to tessai "could you bring our guest some clothes?" Anzu stared at everything in the shop portion of the building. Tessai appeared moments later with clothes. A form fitting grey t shirt and some baggy black sweats. Anzu bowed and took the clothes "Thank you" tessai smiled at her gratitude and nodded "no problem miss."

"Where can I change?" She asked quietly. Tessai nudged her to a room with a desk and rolled up futon mat. She smiled brightly at him "Thank you again" he nodded and walked off. Kisuke sat at the table while anzu got dressed. A few minutes later she walked out and sat infront of kisuke. He poured her a cup of tea "ready to hear about yourself? " She nodded and waited for him to continue. "Hmm let's see, you're from a place called the soul society where people who have died are sent to" she cut him off in a panicking voice "IM DEAD?!" Kisuke chuckled at her reaction. "You didn't let me finish. You have not died you are simply a soul that was born in the soul society. You are a member of your uncle's squad. The way you got here is unknown to me but before you left the soul society there was a murder and as of right now you are the only suspect. "Her jaw dropped at hearing this "did I kill someone. I don't think that's something I would do... is it? " kisuke shrugged "I don't know you well enough to say but your uncle is saying you couldn't have done it and that it's a mistake. I hope he right and if he is, then pray that the others believe you. " She nodded. "What do I do now kisuke? " He smiled and tossed her a bundle of clothes, there was a skirt, white undershirt, grey blazer and a red bow.

"Now, my dear sweet anzu, you become a normal teenager.


End file.
